1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for transmitting high-speed signals between two electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the days of analog, VGA and S-VGA were the only interfaces required for computer displays. In the last several years, the PC and Consumer Electronics (CE) industries have developed a cornucopia of standards designed to support every type of digital signal that has been developed. Manufacturers have worked very hard to address every type of connection affecting the use of their monitors, TVs, video cards, computers, laptops, etc. This was costly to the manufacturers and consumers alike, and with each new digital standard, rendered another expensive piece of electronic equipment obsolete.
The promulgation of digital standards in the computing and consumer electronics industries, including HDMI, HDTV, and DVI has created a problem for computer monitor and video card manufacturers. The VGA analog interface cannot fully accommodate the rich, multimedia signals that arise from products meeting these standards.
A new Unified Display Interface (UDI) is being designed to be a universal interface to replace VGA interface and remain compatible with HDMI and DVI. A UDI connector comprises a metal shell, an insulative housing received in the metal shell with a plurality of terminals received therein, a plurality of cables respectively electrically connected with the terminals, a PVC housing over-molded to the shell and the cables. However, detailed structures of the UDI connector are not provided, the UDI connector still has room to be improved for achieving perfect signal transmission with compact size.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the related arts.